


双性转

by cerberse



Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberse/pseuds/cerberse
Summary: 麦雷PWP合集，每个短篇之间没有联系，独立存在。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171370
Kudos: 1





	双性转

**Author's Note:**

> 麦雷PWP合集，每个短篇之间没有联系，独立存在。

“如果不是你妹妹刚刚打电话来要求保姆服务，我很乐意陪你吵下去。”  
葛蕾丝站在苏格兰场门口，忍着脚后跟和脚趾的钻心疼痛，狠狠地按下发送键。  
今早夏洛蒂发给记者们的短信让她颜面扫地，下午内部会议上局长和男同事们开始“体恤”她这个组内唯一女性的健康状况，她的车见鬼的点不着，梅可卡曼德要她别管这个案子，她今天穿的粗跟高跟鞋不合脚，她以为能在苏格兰场门口叫到出租车。  
葛蕾丝加快步伐，虽然可能没有道理，但她认为让疼痛连成一片反而有助于大脑忽略它。不过等到了路口，她不得不中断疼痛，以一种踮脚的站姿停下来拦出租车，但当葛蕾丝刚抬起手，就有一辆出租车停在了她旁边，就好像它从刚才就跟着她似的。  
她知道这不合常理，所以在上车之前葛蕾丝瞪了一眼街对面电线杆上的监控摄像头，它在她的视线中扭过头去盯着十字路口了。  
遗憾的是，这股暴涨到足够到蔑视公法的气势在一会之后就被221B的楼梯削去了大半。葛蕾丝扶着门框打算敲门，没想到杰妮早她一步，“呃，你不舒服吗？“军医笑着，眼神却充满担忧。  
夏洛蒂门口的这块地板不平，这让葛蕾丝闭上眼沉默了一会儿，接着她对军医笑笑，看向扭着身子躺在长沙发上的夏洛蒂。  
夏洛蒂从乱糟糟的黑色卷发中睁开一只眼，“我说让你明天过来。”  
葛蕾丝奔向小沙发，“你得把证据还给我。”  
“证据都在证物室里锁着呢。”  
“我可没见多诺林把一个粉红色旅行箱带进去。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“只要你把箱子给我，我就不用知道，就当没发生，我手底下包括安娜在内的人自然不用来你这儿一趟找它了。”  
听到验尸官“安娜”的名字，夏洛蒂的眼睛睁大了一点，不过还是一条缝，“我明天把它给你，到时随便你们怎么研究，反正也研究不出什么。”  
“今天，或者我搜出来。”葛蕾丝吸着气坐下，脚后跟上传来一股潮意，她试着动动脚踝，一股撕扯的疼和潮湿一起流过皮肤。  
夏洛蒂瞟了一眼她的脚，“随你的便，杰妮能帮我。“  
华生看过来，像要质问夏洛蒂什么似的那样抿紧了嘴，不过她终究没说什么，甚至还按夏洛蒂的话去楼下给葛蕾丝叫了出租车。  
杰妮刚走出门，夏洛蒂就裹着睡衣坐起来，“警官证给我。”  
“你要干嘛？”  
“查案用。”  
“我还想保住饭碗。你想都不要想。”  
“没关系，我找我姐姐要。”  
葛蕾丝控制住了自己的嘴，她和梅可卡曼德练习过这个，显然夏洛蒂的姐姐先一步察觉了自己叛逆妹妹的小心思，教给了葛蕾丝一套说辞，“你姐姐也是警察？我没听过她。”  
夏洛蒂耸耸肩，“也许吧，正常。”  
葛蕾丝在小沙发上松了口气，她看了眼窗外的摄像头就打算接着说服夏洛蒂归还那个粉色旅行箱，不过就在她分神去看摄像头的时候夏洛蒂的眼睛可没离开她。  
杰妮上了楼，说出租车已经到了，其实葛蕾丝原本就想好要带人来搜查夏洛蒂的公寓，今天这一趟不过是对早上那波短信的表态。临走前她看了眼夏洛蒂，夏洛蒂面无表情的脸上为她挤出一个笑容，“记得让她给你买双合脚的鞋。”  
杰妮还没来得及因为夏洛蒂的话而看上一眼葛蕾丝的脚，葛蕾丝就噔噔跑下了楼。“她？”杰妮一脸不解地看着夏洛蒂，夏洛蒂翻身站起来，浴袍下摆不雅地卡在她内裤边缘上，在杰妮责备的目光里，她走到窗边拉上了葛蕾丝刚刚看过的那个窗户的窗帘，“对，我那个在站在英国版图上执鞭的姐姐。”

尽管葛蕾丝想让出租车贴着自己公寓的大门停下，但她还是让司机在既不会被拍到违章，又能让她少走两步的位置停了车。就像在苏格兰场门口那样，葛蕾丝快步朝向公寓走去，后鞋帮每戳在皮肤上一下，她就能感受到一次来自血液的暖意。  
等到她终于打开公寓的大门，想着一脚甩掉这双该死的鞋的时候，她看到梅可卡曼德正坐在那等着她。  
过道上本没有椅子，是梅可卡曼德搬了一把过来坐下，让葛蕾丝打开大门时能正好看到她。她坐在那，以一种没有让墨绿色套裙留下任何褶皱的优雅坐姿迎接葛蕾丝，遮阳伞伞尖和黑色细高跟一齐戳在地面上，在见到葛蕾丝打开大门之后那近乎尖锐的鞋跟动了动，她站起来说道，“只有在这时候我希望自己能有男人的蛮力。”  
梅可卡曼德走向葛蕾丝，并拢双腿在她面前以一种得体的姿势蹲下，然后握住葛蕾丝的一只脚踝，“可能会有点疼。我不能把你抱到沙发上。“梅可卡曼德脱下葛蕾丝的鞋，那双沾血的细白脚掌终于能完全没有隔阂的踩实地面。葛蕾丝的表情仅仅因为疼痛而松弛了一秒，她还在生梅可卡曼德的气，至少还得生一会儿。梅可卡曼德扶着她来到沙发上坐下，然后去卫生间取来了酒精消毒棉和创可贴。“你可以继续生气，人之常情。“梅可卡曼德坐下，用了点劲儿将葛蕾丝的小腿扯到自己膝头，”同样，我也能帮你处理伤口，因为我必须这么做。“  
酒精棉反复沾走血污，但那进度只能用缓慢来形容，葛蕾丝闭着眼睛皱起眉头不去盯着低头的梅可卡曼德，直到她感觉自己的两只脚都被那双柔软的手贴好了创可贴。  
梅可卡曼德把葛蕾丝的黑色西裤裤腿一段段往上卷起，“就我所知，在苏格兰场工作不必穿高跟鞋。”她往上一寸寸捏着葛蕾丝僵硬的小腿，推开纠结的肌肉，也揉开了葛蕾丝的嘴，“买来总要穿的啊。”  
“下次你可以试着穿它追罪犯。” 梅可卡曼德看了看门口那双尖头高跟鞋，不想对那个款式和颜色多做评论。  
“那我就光脚追。“  
梅可卡曼德撇了葛蕾丝一眼，但手上还是继续按摩小腿，“我们的对话真的是非常具有启发性不是吗？“  
“你是第一天认识我？不过也差不多对吧，一个月没见，我们多少都能找回点初恋的感觉。“  
梅可卡曼德把葛蕾丝的腿放下，葛蕾丝知道她一定在心里翻了个白眼。等到梅可卡曼德站起来去把伞靠在扶手上，葛蕾丝才注意到这件规规矩矩的墨绿套裙的后背可不是那么保守的设计，“你干嘛去？” 梅可卡曼德放下伞，背冲葛蕾丝反手捏住了裸露腰背之下的拉链。  
葛蕾丝小声嘀咕，像是要让梅可卡曼德停手还是什么的。不过她的目光还是随着对方的手指一齐划开了套裙，哦，她就没见过梅可卡曼德穿不成套的内衣，不过还是有些新东西的，这是套黑色吊带袜内衣。  
她们在一起之后葛蕾丝看过一些拉拉的片子，葛蕾丝注意到拉片确实在服装或技术上都比一般色情片讲究的多，可她不是天生就弯，看片的过程对她来说的不过是老老实实坐在那，心里点评起内衣款式再偷学那么两手。拉片绝不会让她像现在这样，愣在沙发上看着梅可卡曼德踩着细高跟一步一步踩在她的心上似的走近，“你这是干什么？”，葛蕾丝坐起来，但又不敢把脚完全放在地上。  
“用你的话说，亲爱的，我们初恋的感觉。”  
“我们不是从约会开始的吗？”  
“但那晚我们谁都没顾得上吃东西不是吗，宵夜吃意面外卖？”  
梅可卡曼德居然肯吃外卖？葛蕾丝眨眨眼，接着她注意到另一个问题，她们今晚要“忙”到吃宵夜了？葛蕾丝享受那昂贵丝袜摩擦大腿带来的细腻触感，她傻乎乎又带着火气地问，“宵夜？“  
”是的，或许还有一些甜品。“梅可卡曼德俯下身，黑色前扣蕾丝文胸抵在葛蕾丝的肉色运动内衣上，手指钻进下沿，手掌一扣就捧住了葛蕾丝的乳房。  
葛蕾丝晃神了那么几秒，虽然她们一个月未见，但葛蕾丝的心思还没完全飘到这档子事上，“明天我要带人去搜夏洛蒂的公寓。你要事后慰问她一下吗？” 梅可卡曼德吻了吻葛蕾丝的胸口，“叫上安娜，让她替我去就行了。”她说这话时鼻息喷在被她舌尖弄湿的葛蕾丝的皮肤上，这地方离那对包裹在运动内衣中的小巧胸部过于近，以至于鸡皮疙瘩和乳头一同挺了起来，“那这案子你就别介入了，好吗？”葛蕾丝不喜欢自己现在的语气，但当下梅可卡曼德正照顾着她的乳头，她已经尽力让自己听上去足够正经了，但她的的手却已经开始上演背叛，去拂过梅可卡曼德的锁骨，解开胸前搭扣。  
梅可卡曼德的胸比葛蕾丝大上一点，算不上丰满，却有着娇好的胸型，葛蕾丝总是不能用手掌完全握住梅可卡曼德的乳房，她的手从来都是直奔主题而去，在梅可卡曼德的丝质内裤之下翻江倒海之后，再抓着那棕红的卷发一下接一下地亲吻到口干舌燥。  
不过今天稍微有些不同，梅可卡曼德得抢先一步直奔主题，那带着金戒的优雅纤指探入与其气质相左的蓝色条纹内裤下，拨开正肥嫩展开着，湿润起来的阴唇，钻进那水滴形状的源泉。  
梅可卡曼德对手指的保养有一套自己的心得，她的指甲总是不会长过指尖，不涂指甲油，但每周都会拜访同一位美甲师，葛蕾丝也说不准梅可卡曼德的手每次从美甲师那回来之后有什么具体变化，它们一直那么干净整洁，可能只是比之前看上去更有光泽，摸上去更加柔软。  
后来梅可卡曼德也负责起葛蕾丝的双手护理，葛蕾丝自己没有涂指甲油的爱好，所以她猜梅可卡曼德每次把她的手拉过去剪指甲又修修涂涂的时候只是单纯的无聊而已，就像给疯长的植物定期修剪枝条一样。葛蕾丝也相当享受这个，梅可卡曼德的技术很好，剪过的指甲形状统一，弧度圆润，完全不像葛蕾丝她自己剪出来的，同一片指甲上可能会出现忽上忽下的弧度。  
现在这双总是为她剪指甲的手，正用另一种高超的技术填满葛蕾丝的需求，不过它显然不满足，转而在深入到一个位置时向上勾起。  
沉浸在一个个吻里的葛蕾丝被攻击G点的手拉回现实，她的手终究还是没能再多感受一会梅可卡曼德的胸部就再次直奔对方腿间缝隙，丝绸被打湿之后很难捏住，葛蕾丝就索性连同内裤一起揉弄，直到在她迷蒙的视线中梅可卡曼德那优美的脖颈都染上玫瑰的色泽。  
细细的黑色肩带褪在梅可卡曼德的肩头，端庄挽起的发髻早就乱了造型，鬓边棕红的发丝正贴在葛蕾丝褪到尴尬位置的肉色内衣上，一旁浅色的眼睛里写满目眩神迷，涂着淡红口红的嘴唇恋恋不舍的送出被吸肿的乳头来……  
葛蕾丝的阴道不自觉地抽搐，那频率像是催促她实现什么似的越来越快，她的手指在这催促下拨开湿透的黑色丝绸，就这么直接钻了进去。第一个指节的时，葛蕾丝的整根手指就被浇上了温暖的粘稠，第二根指节进退维谷，梅可卡曼德的阴道紧紧夹着她，葛蕾丝不敢，也没有力气再深入一步，手指同阴唇一齐颤抖起来，与此同时她口不能言，泪水朦胧，梅可卡曼德正缠住她的舌头，操开她的口腔，让她在沙发上紧绷到像一条上岸过久马上就要干渴而死的人鱼。  
泉眼就在前方，但它流出的并非葛蕾丝急需的汪洋，而是让她越陷越深的黏糊糊情潮。她阴蒂下的环状肌肉咬着梅可卡曼德的手指，梅可卡曼德的内裤以一种放荡的扭曲角度挂在腿边，卡在吊带鸭嘴扣的上面，那旁边是葛蕾丝带出一片渐密水声的手指，这个被称作冰雕的女人正在从内部融化……  
在她完全溶解之前，葛蕾丝都不能可能再回到汪洋中去了，她的双腿像人鱼决心舍弃的鱼尾那样僵直，又像要使用到崩溃那样打开，力道之大甚至将伏在她身上的梅可卡曼德都带着抬起来了那么一下。  
她们狠狠落回沙发上，葛蕾丝几乎感觉不到自己的手指与阴部了。她呆愣愣的看着自己的手指从梅可卡曼德颤动的阴唇间抽出来，对着湿透的手指与指间迁出的丝线发呆。喘着的梅可卡曼德将她的手拉到唇边吻了一下，然后将这双曾给男人带上手铐的手按到了沙发背上，葛蕾丝的另一只手也被梅可卡曼德放到了沙发背上，这让她以一种双手高举过头顶，高潮过的身体半躺在沙发上的姿势来接受梅可卡曼德的亲吻。  
梅可卡曼德吻她的嘴唇的时候，葛蕾丝发出满足的呻吟，梅可卡曼德继续往下，再次用牙齿轻轻凌虐她的乳尖，这时葛蕾丝的目光闪烁起来，开始急着看进梅可卡曼德的眼睛，但梅可卡曼德垂下眼，直到温热的鼻息吹着还在充血肿胀的阴蒂时才抬眼看向葛蕾丝。  
“梅根，宝贝，别这样好吗？”。葛蕾丝抓紧了沙发背。  
“我们都会尽兴的，亲爱的，我保证。”  
葛蕾丝咬住下唇，“那至少再等5分钟，对，5分钟，我刚完事儿呢。”  
梅可卡曼德伸出舌头，探入肉缝之间，用舌尖照顾了葛蕾丝的阴蒂一圈，“那好吧，那我就让它休息一会。”  
葛蕾丝打算松开沙发背来场亲昵的拥抱，但梅可卡曼德只用一根手指就按灭了这个温馨的场景。  
她的手指长驱直入，扭着挤进葛蕾丝刚刚高潮过的阴道，不过梅可卡曼德并没抽动起来，而是继续刚才勾起手指的动作，揉弄起深处那个只有手指弯曲才能够到的地方。葛蕾丝尖叫了一声，沙发背在她手下深陷的同时又被撕扯，可她脸上看不到痛苦，只有眉头紧蹙的迷茫。  
G点就像另一个葛蕾丝的开关，如果说之前她只是因为感到欢愉而呻吟，那现在的她就是在为活命而向梅可卡曼德发出示弱的鼻音，梅可卡曼德正在用强到令人错乱的快感将葛蕾丝逼向小小的死亡。可是葛蕾丝不肯接受，她总要再试着挣扎那么一下，于是梅可卡曼德感觉到了手指被挤压，被推搡，但她仍旧牢牢勾在那儿。  
然后，就在那瞬间，梅可卡曼德听到葛蕾丝小声的喊了自己一声，她这才从自己一手造成的潮湿与肉缝翻搅上错开视线看向葛蕾丝。在她们视线相撞时葛蕾丝突然闭上了眼睛，泪水涌出落下的眼帘，然后她再也无法承受似的抬起下巴，尖叫伴着哭腔一齐回荡在室内，一股股持续不断的情潮喷在梅可卡曼德的胸部上，沾湿她的乳晕，沿着乳沟流淌。  
葛蕾丝没了动静，梅可卡曼德颤颤巍巍地站直，再百般讨好的贴着葛蕾丝悬空的腿坐到了沙发上。她这才发现探长女士的眼睛挂着泪痕半眯着，看上去不太清醒的样子，于是她凑过去抱住葛蕾丝，沉默不语地抚弄着对方的肩膀。葛蕾丝的目光慢慢地在她脸上聚焦，她的嘴唇开合了几下，飘荡起来的视线最终落在梅可卡曼德胸脯上那一大片潮湿上。仿佛丧失语言能力一样，葛蕾丝无声嚅嗫着，她来到梅可卡曼德鬓边，伸出舌头，而非用手将那因为淫行散乱的发丝拨回了耳后。  
“宵夜甜点我想吃奶油甜甜圈，亲爱的。”

END


End file.
